cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaticanus
Nation Information Vaticanus is a growing, developing, and established nation at 107 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Vaticanus work diligently to produce Oil and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Vaticanus will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Vaticanus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vaticanus allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Vaticanus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Vaticanus will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Pontiff Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of Saint Peter, Head of the College of Bishops, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Patriarch of the West, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman Province, Sovereign of the State of the Vatican City, Servant of the Servants of God, His All Holiness Patrick, PP. has tried to unite Christendom and spread peace across the world. Pope Patrick (Latin: Papa Patricius) has joined the Confederation of Immaculate Freedom in an attempt to fullfill his dream. The first American pope, Patrick has caused a Great Schism amongst Catholicism. Now, his excommunication list is long, his hat large, and his tribulations many for the sake of unity of his flock. Excommunications This is Papa Patricius's list of excommunicees: ::AdamJ of the Vatican Empire for daring to take claim of pontiffical power. ::Benedict XVI of Vatican City for daring to take claim of pontiffical power. ::Pope Christopher I of Vatican II for daring to take claim of pontiffical power. ::venturella di medici of the vatican for daring to take claim of pontiffical power. ::Pope Skeet of Maple Plain for daring to take claim of pontiffical power. ::Wilian of Zirkutan for daring to place in a war against the Confederation (Note: Please don't get mad if you're on the list, it's simply for mine and my friend's RP, don't mad dog me.) Patricius's Early Life Joseph Ulloa, son of Republican Mayor of Antelope Valley, California, Jorge Ulloa, was born on December 7, 1945. His mother, Victoria Ulloa, played the church organ at Sacred Heart Church, a local Catholic church. His uncle was the priest of the church. Joseph went to the church's local Catholic school. One year, when the Virgin of Guadelupe visted the nearby Los Angeles, Joseph and his family travelled to see her. When Joseph approached the painting began to shine. He kneeled before the painting and touched it. This was spiritually signifanct to the entire family. In the year of 1958, Joseph was confirmed and quickly rushed into a Catholic High school. Because his young age compared to the other students, he was often beat because his nationality. He was admitted into mentorship with Archbishop James Cardinal McIntyre because of the assaults. The Archbishop was quite impressed with the boy's knowledge and in the year of 1960, he sent Ulloa to Rome to learn more of his religion. For four years, Joseph Ulloa trained to be a priest near the Vatican. When his studying was over, and he was to be sent to America to attend the University of Notre Dame. The very last week before he was to leave, Pope John XXIII announced that he would be ordained. His parents flew to Rome to attend the great event. On the day of the ordaining, his uncle handed him an old crystal rosary, saying "Take care of this child, it has been in the family for hundreds of years. It was blest by five different popes. Ask Pope John to bless it for you." When he returned to America, he studied for 9 years at the University of Notre Dame in the fields of Philosophy, History, Theology, Physcology, Literature, Language, and Poltical Science. After earning his Ph.Ds in each, he went to be a missionary. In 1976 he returned to America and was ordained the Archbishop of Los Angeles and invited to the cardinalate. He also founded the Holy Knights of Santa Vibiana, and became a leading member of the American Bishops. In 1979, his parents were killed three men who tried to steal the parish poorbox. Two of the killers were taken down before they died. Ignited with anger, Archbishop called a moral crusade on murder, and his Knights were sent out to kill his parent's remaining muderer, as well as protect the city's churches. In 1998, he was nominated as the Dean of the College of Cardinals.